


Dark'n'light

by Glicozamin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Romance, kazekage's cabinet is a kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glicozamin/pseuds/Glicozamin
Summary: Гаара сказал, что только посмотрит.





	Dark'n'light

Гаара попросил его подождать в кабинете, а сам остался в архиве, чтобы переговорить с одним из старейшин – тот неприятно хмурился и смотрел на Ли крайне недружелюбно, так что Ли поспешил забрать у Гаары из рук его груду свитков и ретироваться. Кабинет встретил его темнотой и холодным воздухом, тяжело дышащим в открытое окно, – Ли сгрузил свитки на столешницу и, довольный собой, поймал оконную створку, чтобы закрыть. За спиной звонко грохнуло, Ли обернулся – один из свитков упал со стола, заваленного ровными стопками бумаг, и закатился далеко под тяжёлые ножки. Пришлось вывернуться, чтобы достать его – Ли ударился макушкой о столешницу, а когда поднимался на ноги, травмированная на миссии голень отдалась острой болью. Ли пошатнулся и упал бы, не окажись за спиной кресла. 

Гаара зашёл как раз в тот момент, чтобы застать его на собственном рабочем месте – Ли охнул и поспешил подняться на ноги; голень снова дёрнуло болью. 

Гаара поднял ладонь. 

– Не вставай, – сказал он просто и прикрыл за собой дверь. 

В темноте, исчерченной яркой луной, его фигура казалась более вытянутой и худой, лицо – бесстрастным, а взгляд – слегка встревоженным. Ли насторожился. 

– Всё в порядке, Гаара? – спросил он взволновано. – Этот человек тебе что-то сказал? 

Гаара моргнул и повернулся к Ли – его длинные пальцы легли на свитки и разложили их по группам. 

– Что может сказать старейшина, остро реагирующий на реформы? – Гаара пожал плечом и задержал на Ли внимательный взгляд. 

Тот стушевался. 

– Не подумай, что я решил примерить на себя роль казекаге или что-то в этом роде, – Ли неловко улыбнулся и помахал свитком в собственной руке. – Я его из-под стола доставал. 

Гаара покачал головой.

– Я не об этом, – он протянул руку, и Ли вложил свиток в его ладонь. – Как твоя нога? 

Ли удивлённо хлопнул глазами и махнул рукой – мышцы нудно тянуло тупой болью, неприятной, но терпимой; куда неприятнее был сам факт травмы, которую Ли получил на последней миссии в нечестном бою с лесными бандитами. 

– Ничего страшного, просто небольшое растяжение, – горячо заверил он и поморщился, когда разогнул колено. 

Гаара посмотрел на него скептически – при его непроницаемом лице у него получалось. 

– У тебя кровь на повязке, – сказал он, нахмурившись. – И это не растяжение. 

Ли наклонил голову, чтобы посмотреть на бинты – его действительно задели кунаем, но кровотечение давно остановилось. 

– У нас в команде был ниндзя-медик, – возразил Ли и вжался в кресло, когда прямая фигура Гаары, чётко очерченная лунным светом, выросла прямо перед ним. – Это, правда, ерунда, уже завтра заживёт, – попробовал он и улыбнулся.

Гаара сверлил его взглядом ещё какое-то время – потом тяжёло вздохнул, расстегнул пуговицы на вороте лёгкой куртки и вдруг одним слитным движением сел перед Ли на колени. Того подбросило прямо в кресле – он потянулся вперёд, чтобы помочь Гааре подняться, но тот, судя по всему, подниматься не собирался. 

– Не дёргайся, – сказал Гаара строго. – Я только посмотрю. 

Ли замотал головой. 

– Не надо, – отозвался он сипло – от волнения у него, казалось, сел голос. – Или, может, хотя бы не так? 

Гаара поднял на него вопросительный взгляд; на его лице – или на броне? – не дрогнул ни один мускул. Ли шумно выдохнул и качнул головой.

– Ты казекаге, – сказал он обеспокоенно. – Казекаге не престало сидеть на коленях перед рядовым шиноби вроде меня.

Глаза у Гаары удивлённо распахнулись – он быстро взял себя в руки и положил ладонь Ли на голень, совсем рядом с грязными бинтами; если присмотреться, можно было заметить, что он мягко улыбался.

Ли называл это «маленькая улыбка». 

– Сейчас я не казекаге, – сказал Гаара просто и потянул за бинты. – Так что дай мне посмотреть.

Ли не стал ему снова перечить. 

На нём была стандартная форма шиноби – Гаара закатал ему штанину по колено и долго разматывал бинты, снимая тур за туром. Рана была небольшой – края успели схватиться, гнойного отделяемого не было, и выглядела она довольно чисто

– Видишь, – сказал Ли неловко, когда бинты оказались на полу. – Ничего страшного. 

Гааре зрелище не нравилось – он поднял на Ли взгляд, и того как кипятком ошпарило. Он вообще ощущал себя странно – сидящий перед ним на коленях Гаара только подливал масла в огонь. 

– Тебе надо в госпиталь, – сказал Гаара с нажимом, но Ли только покачал головой.

– Я не хочу в госпиталь, – сказал он упрямо – подался вперёд, когда Гаара сделал такое движение челюстью, будто собирался цокнуть языком. – Правда, я и так потерял много времени в этой схватке и не хотел бы тратить его на всякие глупости. 

Гаара прищурился. 

– Твоё здоровье – не глупости. 

– Время с тобой – тоже, – Ли насупился, и Гаара сфокусировал на нём нечитаемый взгляд. 

Они играли в гляделки долгие две минуты – потом Гаара тяжело вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.

– У тебя есть аптечка?

Ли охотно полез в поясную сумку. 

– Конечно!

Гаара тщательно обработал рану и очень долго возился с чистой повязкой – кропотливо накладывал тур за туром, плотно прижимая бинт к горячей коже. Лицо у него при этом было такое серьёзное и сосредоточенное, будто он решал важную государственную проблему, а не латал царапину, которую Ли получил по собственной глупости. Ли было немного стыдно – и очень приятно от такого внимания. 

– Спасибо, – сказал он с улыбкой и замер, когда встретил взгляд Гаары, задумчивый и тяжёлый. – Что? – спросил он с осторожным интересом. – Что-то не так? 

Ладонь Гаары лежала у Ли на голени, прямо на чистой повязке – Гаара опустил взгляд, и его рука скользнула вверх, огладила выступ колена, опустилась на дрогнувшее бедро. Ли нахмурился. 

– Гаара, что ты… – начал он, но прикусил язык, когда чужие ладони легли ему на бёдра, раздвигая в стороны. 

Гаара прижался к его паху одним слитным движением – таким же красивым, каким сел перед ним на колени. Его пальцы запутались в пуговицах у Ли на штанах, цепкий взгляд искал молнию в складках ткани, одна ладонь забралась под водолазку, и тонкая сетка футболки не помогла от её живого лихорадочного жара. 

Ли ужасно перепугался – его качнуло вперёд, его руки вцепились в чужие плечи, и они с Гаарой встретились взглядами. 

– Не дёргайся, – сказал Гаара снова, и уголок его губ потянулся в потрясающую усмешку. – Я только посмотрю. 

Ли задохнулся – рука Гаары сжала его у основания, мягко смяла, вторая вцепилась в бок; чуткие пальцы скользнули между ячейками сетки и впились прямо в горячую кожу. Чтобы почувствовать острое возбуждение, Ли потребовалось две вещи – Гаара, сидящий перед ним на коленях, и его руки у Ли на бёдрах; всё остальное тут же стало далёким, мелким и неважным. 

– Гаара, – позвал Ли сипло, когда тот склонил голову над его пахом. 

Гаара не откликнулся – вместо этого он прижался губами к крупной головке, мягко лизнул щель, а потом раскрыл рот, и Ли почти болезненно вжало в кресло. Он вцепился пальцами в подлокотники, чтобы не вцепиться в чужие волосы, и до дрожи напряг бёдра, чтобы не вбиться Гааре в глотку; на фоне всего прочего это было бы совсем невежливо с его стороны. 

Луна высвечивала фигуры четкими холодными линиями – сначала Ли видел только тёмную красную макушку, потом рассмотрел детали. Увидел влажный яркий язык, белые руки, крепко его обхватывающие, и то, как его тяжёлый крупный член растягивал Гааре бесцветные губы. Его будто головой в кипяток окунули – он выгнулся на кресле, не удержавшись, нетерпеливо толкнул бёдра и закусил нижнюю губу изнутри, чтобы проглотить гортанный стон, вибрирующий в горле. 

Гаара замер, вцепившись пальцами в его бёдра, – Ли мог увидеть, как подрагивает его нижняя челюсть от напряжения, – потом шумно выдохнул через нос, с трудом сглотнул и расслабил горло. Ли вздрогнул, его стиснуло кипящим жаром со всех сторон, его рука тяжело сжала Гааре плечо – тот сглотнул ещё раз, головка Ли упёрлась ему глубоко в горло, и это было последней каплей. 

Ли что-то забормотал в бреду – что-то вроде «Гаара» и «ты потрясающий», и «я так тебя люблю», и даже «ох, чёрт» – и попытался оттолкнуть Гаару, но тот до боли вцепился ему в бёдра и крепко прижал язык вдоль тяжёлого ствола. Ли откинуло на спинку кресла – он запутался пальцами у Гаары в волосах и кончил ему прямо в горло; потом тяжёло дышал и смотрел, как длинные тени дрожат на белом потолке. 

Гаара выглядел абсолютно невозмутимым – у него был красный рот, тёмные от румянца щёки, влажно блестящая слюна на подбородке и совершенно нечитаемый взгляд. Ли смотрел на него и думал – насколько ужасным будет разложить уважаемого господина казекаге на его собственном столе. 

Ли пришлось признаться – мысль была абсолютно ужасной. 

Гаара поднялся с колен, опираясь на подлокотник кресла, и Ли потянул его на себя – Гаара отвернул лицо от поцелуя, но Ли всё равно нашёл его губы и снова зарылся пальцами в волосы. Дышал Гаара тяжело и прямо ему в рот – Ли хорошо ощущал его возбуждение собственным коленом. 

– Только не на столе, – сказал Гаара серьёзно, и Ли горячо замотал головой. 

– Конечно, нет, это же кабинет казекаге. 

Гаара вдруг хмыкнул, и усмешка на его красных губах выглядела великолепно. 

– Не в этом дело, – Гаара покачал головой. – Ты не сможешь долго стоять с травмированной ногой. 

Ли подумал, что ему послышалось – он поднял на Гаару обескураженный взгляд и совсем потерялся, когда Гаара сел ему на колени; места в кресле катастрофически не хватало. Казалось, ещё немного, и они попросту вынесут подлокотники. 

– То есть ты, – начал Ли, потерялся, уткнулся Гааре в грудь. – То есть ты хотел бы, чтобы мы, я имею в виду, когда-нибудь...

Он покачал головой и нашёл в себе силы, чтобы показать пальцем на тяжёлый стол, заваленный бумагами и свитками. Гаара хмыкнул ему в макушку – его пальцы мягко погладили позвонки у Ли на шее, и тот вздрогнул от приятного ощущения. 

– Если ты будешь аккуратным, – сказал Гаара, и Ли стиснул его в руках с такой силой, что он охнул. – Ли, больно. 

Сердце у Гаары билось так же быстро, как колотилось у Ли за рёбрами – Гаара был горячим, возбужденным, и даже его дыхание казалось кипящим паром. Ли знал две вещи: первое – прохлаждаться в кабинете казекаге теперь будет совсем трудно. 

Второе – чёртова нога.


End file.
